


пока в море солнце не утонет

by cons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Language of Flowers, M/M, Snippet for something big
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cons/pseuds/cons
Summary: всё могло быть иначе: твои цветы горели бы не так ярко, а я бы не ценил их свет. но я готов наблюдать за всеми закатами, лишь бы после слышать «пойдём домой?»
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne





	пока в море солнце не утонет

****

### я не увижу твое сияние.

****

Он стоит на коленях перед ним. И он бы так хотел узнать, что прямо сейчас происходит в его голове. Хотел бы видеть, как мысли лентами стягивают его сознание, как резко завязывают узел, а затем — маленький бант.

Посещают ли Лиама такие же мысли о Зейне, как Зейна о Лиаме?

Думал ли он о том, что грёзы сбудутся, а колени будут болеть из-за этого пола? Что страх возьмёт над ним власть, как Шрам взял власть над решением убить брата?

Он так напуган и так открыт.

Лиам никак не мог предположить, что обычное «мне нравятся твои глаза, а ещё ресницы, могу я сделать фото?» превратится в мысли Зейна о нем, как о цветке, который тот боится сорвать, ведь легко испортить эту простую красоту губ и глаз, впадины на ключицах и ямочку на щеке.

Боится, что оранжевые лепестки опадут и даже смена воды не поможет восстановить бутон.

Бутон никогда не восстановится из-за новой воды — лишь продолжатся его мучения. Это как подливать масло (ну, или бензин) в огонь, ведь цветок пытается выжить, зацепиться за невидимую руку, он льнет к ней, но не понимает, что конец уже стоит в дверном проёме и улыбается так нагло.

Каждый раз Зейн боялся менять воду, потому что бутон не вечен: в один день он все равно завянет. (Лучше брать сразу в горшках). Но ему не нужны в горшках, с этой чертовой землей и корнями. Ему нужен Лиам и больше никто.

(Он стоит риска).

Зейн осторожно раскрывает эти губы языком, гладит руками у основания. Его щетина (не)приятно скользит по подбородку.

Лиам смеется. (Зейн ошибся, это не Лиам цветок).

— Ночь коротка, — думает Зейн.

— Солнце не вечно, — твердит Лиам.

Лиам вздыхает с каждым прикосновением Зейна. Его руки уже прикоснулись ко всем сантиметрам Лиама, (если бы пальцы Зейна были испачканы в флуоресцентной краске, то сейчас тело Лиама светилось бы, как светлячки из того мультика про лягушку). Он спрашивает его о предпочтениях, о том, как лучше вызвать свет. И Лиам просто кивает, приговаривая по много раз:

— Как ты хочешь.

Его голос превратился в шепот, и Зейна он даже больше разжигает, (ведь Лиам все-таки солнце, — принимает он такое решение).

— Потому что я — цветок.

Сомнения отбрасываются, когда Зейн проводит языком по его бедру, а ещё кусает и вновь оставляет след из слюней. (И с каждым разом их все больше и больше). Ведь это как в детстве, когда взрослые покупают тебе сладость и ты ещё даже не открыл упаковку, но уже чувствуешь сахар на зубах, который разъедает их, а тебе все мало и мало.

(Сладкое не исчезнет, как и его любовь к нему).

Невозможно оторвать взгляд от того, как Лиам подгибает пальцы на ногах, когда Зейн медленно входит в него. Мышцы на бедрах напрягаются, а волосы встают дыбом.

Тупые мысли мешают и он от них отмахивается, входя в тело глубже. Нет, он ни за что не расскажет о том, как ему было хорошо в этот момент.

Потому что это его момент.

Потому что только ему он сейчас дарил эти вдохи.

Потому что он — его Лиам.

Грудь парня опускается и поднимается периодически, цветы на груди сверкают оранжевым, и с каждым новым глотком воздуха они загораются все ярче и ярче. Он стеснялся своих стонов, стеснялся этого живота и даже ямочки, спрятанной за щетиной. Но сейчас он настоящий. Такой, как солнце утром в Дании — алое и яркое.

Зейн хотел бы взять фотоаппарат и сделать фото этого рассвета, показать всем, что «рассветы прекрасны, почему вы их пропускаете». В голове эта песня «я дома, когда вижу твой свет», и да! да! да! Зейн дома.

Свет от его цветов невероятно яркий. Согревающий. Зейн не уверен, что когда-либо видел именно такой. Потому что никогда Лиам не чувствовал похожего с другими.

Его цветы горят для Зейна. Цветы Зейна горели бы для Лиама, будь они прямо сейчас в его груди.

Если бы, если бы, если бы были.

Нет ничего проще, чем взять это солнце под контроль, замедлить темп (не времени), чтобы потратить несколько украденных секунд на поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть запах, застрявший на шее, чтобы увидеть слабую ухмылку и уставшие глаза.

Тихое «пожалуйста» вырывается из рта Лиама, и он продолжает. Невозможно поступить иначе. Нельзя отказать, когда ресницы отбрасывают черную тень на оранжевую кожу век, словно вот он рассвет, бери фотоаппарат и делай снимки, пока память не закончится, пока солнце не всплывет над этим городом и не окрасит дома своими утренними лучами.

Но все заканчивается, когда цветы перестают пылать — лишь слегка поблескивают от переизбытка эмоций Лиама. На мгновение они вновь загораются, когда Зейн выходит и ложится рядом, сразу же оставляя поцелуй на плече, где сидят озорные веснушки.

Все заканчивается, когда солнце возвращается на свое место, перекрывая свет мелких звезд, перекрывая любой источник. Но оно точно не сможет перекрыть то самое сияние от груди Лиама, ведь все эти эмоции настоящие, намного реальнее, чем снег на экваторе или улыбки моделей на фотосессиях.

Все заканчивается, (но не их вселенная).

**Author's Note:**

> это все метафора. у Лиама на груди оранжевые бархатцы, у Зейна — ничего, потому что в этой вселенной ему повезло лишь в тот день, когда он встретил Лиама.   
> (это было ау, где у всех в груди есть свои собственные цветы).


End file.
